Batman
' Batman & Robin' is a 2016 American live-action superhero film set in the DC Extended Universe. It is the eighth film in the DCEU and stars Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman, Daniel Radcliffe as Dick Grayson / Robin, Amy Adams as Vicki Vale, William H. Macy as Commissioner Jim Gordon, Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth, Willem Dafoe as The Joker, and Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn. It is a sequel to the films Batman and Justice League. Plot After the events of Justice League, Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City to continue investigating the murders of John & Mary Loyd Grayson, two wealthy Gotham City citizens who were friends with his parents. Their gymnast son, Dick Grayson, does an investigation of his own, and while fighting some criminals, he is nearly killed. Batman rescues him, and tells him to stay out of danger. Batman ends up following a lead from some of the criminals Grayson defeated and finds the lair of the legendary crime lord Joker, who was believed to be just a myth. Batman defeats Joker's henchmen, and comes face to face with the madman himself, who is dressed like a clown. When asked why he killed the Graysons, Joker tells Batman that Gotham City has been ruled by "normal people" for far too long, and it's time for an uprising. Batman defeats Joker and sends him to Arkham Asylum, where he is put under the care of psychologist Harleen Quinzel. Later, an article by Vicki Vale about the Joker's defeats and his plans for an uprising against the wealthy who rule Gotham gets the attention of the Court of Owls, a secret society that has ruled Gotham from the shadows. Realizing that figures like Batman and the Joker threaten their rule over the city, they decide to have Batman killed by their elite assassins, the Talons. At the Gotham City Police Department, Officer Harvey Bullock suspects that Bruce Wayne is Batman. He convinces Commissioner Gordon to start an investigation on Bruce Wayne in order to find out more about his ties to the mysterious vigilante. Meanwhile, with the help of Harleen Quinzel, who has become obsessed with him, The Joker successfully escapes from Arkham Asylum, killing security guard Aaron Cash. Together, they infiltrate Wayne Manor, as Bruce Wayne was the next man on the Joker's list. Alfred Pennyworth alerts the police, who arrive just in time to save Alfred. The Joker and Quinzel escape, and while looking around the mansion, Commissioner Gordon discovers the Batcave. In a dark alley, Batman is stopping a mugging, only to be attacked and ruthlessly beaten by three Talons. Batman just barely gets away with his life, and returns to the Batcave, where he finds Commissioner Gordon looking around. Bruce reveals the truth to Commissioner Gordon, who promises to keep his secret. Alfred discovers that the Talons' blades poisoned Bruce. Alfred is able to cure Bruce, but tells him that, in this condition, he will be unable to continue fighting crime on his own. Bruce, realizing he needs a partner, finds and recruits Dick Grayson, training him to be a better fighter and giving him his own costume. Dick becomes Robin, Batman's apprentice. Harvey Bullock meets with Vicki Vale to discuss the Batman, asking her for information on his true identity. Vicki, knowing Bruce is Batman, is unable to give Bullock any information. When Bullock later learns that Vicki is dating Bruce Wayne, it renews his suspicions, and he decides to go through with his investigation. That night, Bruce doesn't show up for his date with Vicki, so she goes to Wayne Manor, where she finds him training Dick. Bruce apologizes to Vicki, and takes her into the Batcave, where the two spend the night together. The three Talons attack the GCPD, and hold everyone hostage, shining the Bat-Signal into the sky and awaiting Batman's arrival. Attempting to defuse the situation, Harvey Bullock tells the Talons that Bruce Wayne is Batman. The Talons thank him, and then kill him. Batman and Robin head to the GCPD, and fight the Talons. Robin manages to hold his own until he is hit with one of the Talons' poisoned blades. Batman, having anticipated this, uses some of Alfred's antidote to cure Robin, only to be infected with poison himself. Batman falls unconscious while Robin fights off the Talons. Robin takes Batman back to the Batcave, where Alfred reveals there is no more antidote left. Near death, Batman sees a vision of his father, who tells him to keep on fighting. Bruce awakens, having built up an immunity to the poison, but is still too weak to go back into battle. The Joker and Quinzel (now using the alias Harley Quinn) arrive at the home of Court of Owls member Simon Hurt and make a deal to kill Batman if the Joker is allowed into the Court of Owls. Hurt reveals that Bruce Wayne is Batman, and so Joker, with Harley Quinn and an army of Talons, kidnaps Vicki Vale as bait. Batman arrives and a fight ensues through the rooftops of Gotham. Changing his mind about killing Batman, Joker and Harley get away in a helicopter. Harley attempts to kiss Joker, who decides he is now bored of her, and pushes her out of the helicopter. Batman catches Harley, ties her up, and throws her to the side as he defeats the last of the Talons. Vicki runs to Batman, and pulls up his mask to kiss him, but realizes he is actually Dick Grayson. Dick drops Vicki off at the GCPD, where Bruce shortly arrives. Seeing Bruce and "Batman" in the same place at once convinces everyone that they are not the same person. Bruce takes Vicki back to Wayne Manor, while Dick takes off as well. The three meet up back in the Batcave, where Bruce takes his costume back and flies off in the Batwing to chase after Joker. Batman shoots down the Joker's helicopter, but makes sure that Joker survives the landing. Joker tells Batman the location of the Court of Owls' hideout, and so Batman arrives during one of their meetings. He is attacked by Talons, but Robin shows up and helps to take them all down. The members of the Court of Owls, including Simon Hurt, are all arrested by the GCPD, and Commissioner Gordon thanks the two heroes. In a post-credits scene, Harley Quinn is visited in Arkham Asylum by Amanda Waller, who recruits her for Task Force X. Cast *Ben Affleck - Bruce Wayne / Batman *Daniel Radcliffe - Dick Grayson / Robin *Amy Adams - Vicki Vale *William H. Macy - Commissioner Jim Gordon *Jeremy Irons - Alfred Pennyworth *Willem Dafoe - The Joker *Margot Robbie - Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn *Ray Liotta - Harvey Bullock *Matthew Modine - Simon Hurt *Rob Morgan - Aaron Cash *Viola Davis - Amanda Waller Gallery Batfleck.PNG|Batman radcliffe robin.jpg|Robin Amy adams.PNG|Vicki Vale William h gordon.PNG|Commissioner Jim Gordon Jeremy alfred.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth Dafoe joker.PNG|The Joker Margot quinn.PNG|Harley Quinn Liotta.jpg|Harvey Bullock Modine.PNG|Simon Hurt morgan.PNG|Aaron Cash Waller.PNG|Amanda Waller Batwing.png|Batwing Category:Films Category:EM's DCEU Category:ElectricMayhem